Its never to late
by HiddenSerendipity
Summary: The sequal to Long Past. Numbuh 3 is going to get married soon to a young man that is not Wally but she soon leans of a secret that will changed her forever. And Wally is a little mental Rated for a nearly suicide


It's never too late

* * *

Numbuh 18: -It covered in tomatoes- Ok you people asked The sequel to Long Past is here! Yes its 3/4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door

* * *

_Her husband to be......  
  
This can't be happening but it is......_  
  
Wally looked out the window the girl of my dreams has left with her soon to be husband the pain was awful. The rain had stopped now the metal deck outside my office is wet and very wet. I could jump and people would think that I slipped over the edge. No he thought to himself I'll will not cave because of this I will never give in! A second voice in his head whispered why should you? You blew it you lost your dream girl it's too late. The urge to jump grew but he held on to the rail. The voices growing powerful and deep. He fought and then I slipped and fell to the ground sobbing. He whispered softly to the soft cool air "Kuki I still love you..."  
  
Over a year has past since that bitter heartbreak. Wally lived and still works but he is a scattered man different from that day. He still goes on as an empty shell he hears vices like the day that he nearly jumped edge and one other the one that he does not fight away the voice of Kuki. He often closes his eyes and listens to it and thinks back to the wonderful days of childhood as a kid laughing, going on missions together, or just hanging out. Those days the other voices cling on to the meomys telling me things like she never loved you she marring someone else! Those nights he cried himself to sleep thinking that it was too late

* * *

Kuki Sanban soon to be Kuki Mishan dressed in her wedding gown she was stunning her long black hair all the way to her waist her dress pure white flowed over her small body. She was ready for the biggest event of her life. She was wearing her locket from Wally she wished that he could have been here Lei said that there was no need for a old friend of the deep past to be here. She waited for the big event putting on make up......  
  
"This was going to be the happiest day of my life my can't be happy the girl" cried. "I love Lei so why can't I smile!" she wailed grabbing the necklace around her neck hard. She looked into the locket that picture it was they about a year before the move they were so young and happy when she move that was robbed from her. She looked deep in the photo Nigel, Hoagie, Abigail, Wally.... Wally...... the young man who she had seen only a few days ago he is so sweet.....  
  
She frowned at the picture it was peeling she would have to take it off a put a picture of Lei in it later as she pulled of the picture so looked at the back and got the biggest shock of her young life..... She started reading _Numbuh 3- Kuki What ever you name is there is something I need to tell you this is something that I been want to tell you all my life...... I have away thought of you as more then a friend I love you Kuki and I will always. We spent many great years together a teammates and now you maybe leaving my life forever so I had to get this out I may never see you again but I will always love you –love Wally_  
  
At this she started crying he loved her he really did at that she knew what she had to do. The wedding started and numbuh 3 sighed this was going to be hard but she could not back out now... The first was not the wedding March but Kuki's fav song There for me. When it was over the wedding march started it was time. She walked down the aisle and stood before her future husband.  
  
"We stand here to bond these to in marriage if anyone has a reason not to be wed speck down over forever hold your peace"  
  
One voice spoke up "I do"  
  
Everyone looked around looking for the speaker......was her  
  
"Kuki why???" Lei asked "I am sorry Lei I love you I really do but my heart has already took and I took me up to now to understand" She gave him a cheek kiss and walked away but not before Lei's mom stood up "Kuki Sanban get up here and marry this sweet man!" She shook my head "I am sorry miss Mishan but I can't you'll understand someday and She yelled "by the way it numbuh three to you lady!"  
  
She ran all the way to a place that she hand come a little under a year ago. I was raining just like this she recalled. She bolted up the stairs her long and now wet wedding dress solwing her down while all the people stopped and looked at her funny. At last she reached it she burst thought the door. She stood there wet cold and in a wedding dress. Wally looked at her she was sobbing gently while the other workers in the meeting that she busted into. He looked at her sobbing hold a necklace from childhood held in her hands. He whispered "I love you Kuki" she looked up at a boy she has know since childhood her heart full of love. They left the building hand and hand the moonlight coving them and then they leaned forwards as the moon rised in the sky the true love of two young lovers was on the earth. Their lips started to meet seconds before Kuki whispered "it's never to late" then their lips found each other.  
  
_Just like they did............_

* * *

Ok that's it the stories over do you like it? –waits for flying objects- I loved making this story it was so much fun. I may make lots of short stories!. 


End file.
